


The Honey and the Hatchet

by superwholocked_wizard



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Angst, Like, M/M, Stafou, StanFou, They dance, Understandable, glares at gaston, he's bae, i wonder why lefou is insecure, lefou doesn't like compliments, leroy is insecure, like completely gay, not luke evans, ok now read!, really hard, sfw, so mrs potts and madame garderobe ship it, stanley and lefou, stanley showers him in them, totally gay, totally listening to the beauty and the beast soundtrack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholocked_wizard/pseuds/superwholocked_wizard
Summary: Lefou always expects something to come out of compliments, wether its another round on him, or simply a mocking smile he had grown accustom to, yet Stanley doesn't see it that way, and constantly tries to tell Lefou how wonderful he is, who never seems to understand how true they are.A monthly ball that Adam and Belle host is coming up, and of course Lefou and Stanley are going, but together? not quite yet...





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok so hone and the hatchet like: compliment then the request, just thought i'd clear that up
> 
> anyway the stanfou tag looked lacking so i just added three :/ 
> 
> now go, enjoy the gay!
> 
> sophie xx
> 
> (highly hoping alexis loizon realised how fucking awesome he is in that movie)

Lefou was never comfortable with compliments, considering that when he was younger they were usually backhanded ones intended to poke fun at him in one way or another, about his weight, his hair, his clothes or god forbid his mother, yet his distaste for compliments only grew after he found how truly manipulative they could be to a person, as with every ‘you look good’ or ‘I didn’t know you could sing’ was another request for a few more sous or a more franks, making him hard of hearing to them.

Of course, stanley didn’t know this, in fact he tried to compliment Lefou every time he saw him in the village, at market, or even in the newly opened ‘Books from Belle’ bookshop. Usually on his clothes, or his hair, or anything that he could possibly comment on in any way, trying to win his affections. Every time, Lefou turned away slightly, or even shook his head, a couple of times he had even laughed sarcastically at himself in a way that stanley wasn’t used to. He was used to Lefou being much more open, after all, in the bar when he was with Gaston he seemed to be, and even flirted back from time to time, yet now he had become more closed to any compliment which was thrown at him, making it very hard to flirt.

It just so happened, that once a month a grand party was held at the Chateaux where everyone would bring themselves in their most expensive finery, despite the trying of the hosts that the gatherings should be far more casual, yet everyone needed to feel a bit more dressed up every now and then.

At this very monthly occasion, Stanley had shown up in his finest embroidered, white waistcoat paired with some equally beautiful trousers, and some boots to complete the ensemble, yet as he walked out towards the village centre where everyone was meeting to take the carriages to the palace itself, he felt something was missing, and as he passed Mademoiselle Fleuredelie’s flower shop, a single white rose caught his eye, and halted him in his tracks.

He slowly turned and made his way back to the shop, and picked the rose from a bunch that sat in disarray on the side of the counter.

“Combien, madame?” He enquirer

“15 cents please.” She replied, holding her hand out to receive the payment. When he handed the money over, she gave him a not and gestured him off towards the last remaining carriages.

The ride to the castle was uneventful, with only the clanging of the horses shoes with the occasional stone as his companion for the time being, yet as he approached the Chateaux, he heard a great number of people in celebration, yet he could never understand what they were celebrating. None the less, he still decided to dress back up every month and join the monthly festivities.

By the time the cart stopped in front of the main entrance. It was clear that the party was in full swing, with the orchestra playing beautifully to welcome any guests whom had arrived late, or to simply encourage the long staying ones whom had been here for hours.

When he finally got to the ballroom, stanley felt himself scan the crowd for the presence of a familiar pink or purple bow amongst the sea of white, yet instead of being greeted by Lefou’s vibrantly coloured neck accessories, he found himself locking vision with a gold embroidery one instead.

Making his way through the crowds of people, he tried to get closer to Lefou, yet every time he tried it seemed that someone made it their mission to get on the dance floor, yet just as he got close, he saw one of the household staff guide him to the floor.

Stanley stood still, watching as the woman glided across the floor with Lefou, twisting and turning in ways he wished that he would with him, yet as he was watching, he felt a hand snake around his waist and drag him into the sea of dancers.

As they connected their hand with his, he looked up to see the face of Madame Garderobe, whom had been the very creator of the outfit he was wearing tonight.

She smirked down at his shirt and then have him a small knowing smile, before twirling him and letting him go into the jumbled mess which people were calling a dance.

Just in that moment, stanley felt himself connect with someone else, as his back and theirs collided, yet instead of jerking away, he felt himself twist around to grab the other persons hand, and spin them so that they would be able to dance just as he was doing. Of course, he would later find out that this was done intentionally, however he came face to face with none other than Lefou.

Lefou blushed, and tried to stutter out a couple of words, yet basic vocabulary seemed to have failed him in that moment, when he saw a silly grin break out on Stanley’s face, as he pulled Lefou closer to him and leaned further towards his head.

“Bonsoir Monsieur.” He whispered gently, still keeping eye contact with the man in front of him.

Lefou was speechless to say the least, his mouth still left open as he tried to stutter out some basic French, yet he still could not say a single word.

“May I say that tonight you look absolutely stunning?” Stanley prompted, with a cheeky flustered grin still plastering his face.

And the illusion was broken.

A humourless laugh left Lefou’s lips before he could help himself, and he felt himself shake his head in disbelief as stanley just watched. He had seen this all before, the dismissal of the compliment which he knew too well.

“What do you want.” Lefou whispered in his ear, still dancing her making space between himself and Stanley, almost to prove a point.

“Want?” Stanley replied, confused by the whole situation.

“Yes want, people don’t just had our compliments, there’s a price tag, always. What do you want.” He repeated his question, looking down to the patterned floor which so many had been swept across, yet he highly doubted that he would be swept off his feet tonight.

“What on earth could I want, when I have everything I want right here.” He whispered in return, refusing to acknowledge Lefou’s words of want and worry.

Lefou looked back at stanley, expecting to see some sort of a taunting smile to illuminate his features, of a sneer of joy at his expense, yet when their eyes locked, he saw only sincerity in those beautiful dark orbs.

He had really been complimenting him, with no gain to himself whatsoever, just for the sake of complimenting him, this whole time?

Lefou felt tears build in his eyes as he thought back to every time that he had been complimented by Stanley, only this time he saw them as genuine, instead of being a mockery, and felt his knees start to go weak at the man that currently had his arm firmly wrapped around his waist.

A tear fell.

“Are you ok?” Stanley immediately asked, a hint of worry lacing his voice.

Lefou laughed yet again, however this time it seemed to be a genuine, proper laugh of joy, one that he had not felt come from his mouth in a long time.

He looked up at stanley and brought both hands to his cheeks, holding them gently before guiding Stanley’s lips towards his, and as they met Lefou felt the grip of his waist getting tighter. his head spinning and his blood pounding, he began to wrap his arms around Stanley’s neck, pulling him impossibly closer, until he released him, gasping for breath, yet still spinning, dancing with the others. Lefou smiled gently.

After a moment, stanley spoke.

“Etienne, there is something I wanted for my compliments.”

Lefou looked up worried, his thoughts reverting to believing that this was all some stupid joke, yet Stanley still smiled brighter than before, his cheeks still painted crimson and his chest still heaving. Pulling the white rose from his pocket, he handed it to Lefou who stared at the small flower in awe.

“You.”


End file.
